


Slow Burn

by LadyFogg



Series: The Reader Professor Series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, Language, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you grapple with how to proceed, Ryan lets you know exactly where he stands on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

You don’t have any classes Tuesday.

Having only two classes this semester, your week is actually pretty open and you’re grateful. Usually this would mean you would be spending your time in the theatre, but since it’s only the second day of the semester and auditions haven’t even happened yet, you stay home and catch up on some much needed sleep. You’ve already planned out your lessons. They are pretty much the same every year and you rarely have to deviate unless something unexpected comes up.

In your next production class you’ll give your students the assignment to research plays to present on Friday. From there, everyone will decide which play to put on. You like letting them decide because not only does it give them the feeling that they are doing something on their own, but it also means you don’t have to do it and then hear them bitching about what you chose.

It’s around noon when you finally drag your head out from under your pillow.

This time there is no hangover, but you’re no less conflicted than you were when you went to sleep. You’re still kicking yourself for the other night. You should have guessed. The bar was crawling with college students and he was clearly part of the crowd. You knew he was young. The signs were all there. But you were too drunk and horny to pay attention to them.

Although, technically Haywood wasn’t your student when you slept with him, since classes hadn’t started by that point. But now he is your student. And it’s weird. Weird and inappropriate. You usually like inappropriate, but not when it puts your job on the line. Which, if you’re not careful, it definitely can.

While you don’t regret teasing him, (he really had it coming) you shouldn’t have. You technically fondled your student. That’s pretty bad. No matter how hot he is and how much he was into it.

Of course, part of you finds the whole thing incredibly hot. There are many reasons why this could be. Maybe it’s the whole “forbidden lust” aspect, or maybe it’s because it’s a secret that you two now share. Regardless, you need to be careful. Professor/student relationships are not uncommon, but they also aren’t exactly accepted. Not that you plan to move forward with any kind of relationship. God no.

Doesn’t mean you can’t relive the other night.

It’s been a long time since you’ve had a one night stand like that. Actually, you don’t think you’ve ever had a one night stand where you both were immediately in perfect sync. It’s usually just a lot of drunken fumbling and awkward rhythms until your bland orgasm hits or you just give up and kick him out. Last night however, he wasn’t drunk and you were barely there yourself. He knew just where to grasp and just where to kiss. His lips left a trail of fire down your chest when he settled between your legs. And your orgasms were anything but bland.

Just thinking about it makes you wet and you contemplate doing something about it. However, since he’s your student now, you probably shouldn’t masturbate to thoughts of him. No matter how much you really, really want to. God do you want to.  

There’s a knock on your door and make a noise of annoyance. At first you don’t move, wondering if you could just lay there and pretend like you’re not home. The person really would have no way of knowing if you are. You hear another knock and you sigh heavily.

It’s probably your creepy neighbor. He always comes by under one pretense or another. He knows you work at the college and are possibly home. You push yourself out of bed and throw on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of leggings. The knocking happens a third time and you stomp out of your bedroom, through the living room and into the dining room. “I’m coming, I’m coming, chill the fuck out.”

When you yank open the door however, you really wish you hadn’t. “Haywood, what the fuck are you doing here?”

Ryan gives you a small wave. “Hi,” he says with a large grin, as if he is suppose to be there.

“You do know this is completely inappropriate, right?”

He shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, but so is having sex with your student and we’ve already passed that point.”

Your cheeks immediately warm with embarrassment and you grab him by the shirt and pull him into the apartment, lest someone see him standing outside your door. You don’t know anyone in your building really, and with your luck someone from the college could be living there as well. It’s not too far away from campus so it’s not really a stretch. “Get in before someone sees you.”

“Yes, Professor,” Ryan says, his grin widening as he lets you manhandle him.

“Stop calling me that,” you order, slamming the front door closed. You turn to face him, a scowl on your face. “What are you doing here?”

He doesn’t answer your question. “If you don’t want me to call you ‘Professor’, what should I call you then? I can always use your name.”

Crap, that is the alternative. And that sounds even worse.

“Fine, stick with ‘Professor’,” you tell him. “Just stop saying it that way.”

“What way?”

“Like it gets you off.”

Ryan leans back to casually rest against the wall. “It kind of does,” he admits.

His words send lust shooting through your body. It doesn’t help that he looks good. So, so good. He’s wearing a pair of faded jeans and a blue shirt with the sleeves pushed up past his elbows. Damn you want to jump him.

“You never answered my question,” you tell him, putting your hands on your hips. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“Well, you’ll see me tomorrow in class,” you tell him.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same. I can’t really talk to you in class. At least not about what I want to,” Ryan says.

“Well now’s probably going to be your only chance, so make it count,” you tell him. You grab one of your dining room chairs and sit down facing him, crossing your legs and arms expectedly.

“I feel like I’m giving a presentation,” Ryan jokes, scratching the back of his neck nervously. His face is red now and you can bet his heart is racing. “I should have brought notecards or something. At the very least I should have practiced what I was going to say.”

You roll your eyes. “Alright, those jokes are already getting old,” you tell him. “I get it. I’m your professor and you’re my student and we’ve fucked. You have five minutes before I throw your ass out. Talk.”

“Alright, sorry,” Ryan says quickly. He stands up straight and begins to fidget a little. He shifts his weight from one leg to another and bites his bottom lip nervously. It makes him look endearing. You wish he would stop. “I don’t regret what happened between us the other night.”

“Nor do I,” you tell him.

He gives you a lopsided half-smile that makes you soften a little. “Really?”

“Really,” you tell him. “You thought I did?”

“Well, yeah maybe a little.”

“Well I don’t.”

“Well…great. Um, okay. So…” He is adorably befuddled and it’s making you want to push him against that wall and do dirty things to him. You restrain yourself. “I really don’t care that you’re my professor. I really like you and I want to get to know you better.”

“You mean you want to have sex with me again,” you correct.

“Yeah. Wait, no. I mean, yes, I would really like to,” he says quickly, stumbling over his words as only an awkward twenty-two year-old can do. “But not just have sex. I was kind of hoping maybe you would have dinner with me some time?”

Your eyebrows shoot up instantly. “Are you asking me out on a date, Haywood?”

He nods in earnest. God he looks like a small puppy right now, waiting patiently for confirmation. You pinch the bridge of your nose as you shut your eyes. He doesn’t let you say anything else before he starts talking again.  

“We were so good together,” he says. “I felt so comfortable talking with you. I want to explore that and, I don’t know, see if it goes anywhere.”

You sigh and get to your feet. You move to stand in front of him, placing your hands on his shoulders. He’s taller than you, but not by very much. “Ryan,” you say firmly. “I’m not only your professor, but I am too old for you.”

“I don’t care about that,” he says immediately.

“I wouldn’t give a fuck if you did,” you tell him shrugging your shoulders. “But I care. You should be with someone your own age.”

His strong arm comes around your waist and he pulls your body so it’s flush against his. “I want to be with you,” he says, fixing you with that smoldering look that sends a wonderful wave of arousal through your body and straight between your legs.

You’ve never really been opposed to being with someone younger than you, but you never saw yourself as the person to get heavily involved in that way. You feel like you can trust Ryan. He doesn’t seem like the sort that would use your relationship to his advantage or to purposely hurt you. You can sense he genuinely wants to explore this further. You can see him getting attached however. You can see him wanting an actual relationship and getting serious. But it wouldn’t be that for you.

For you it would just be a means to have fun, and he deserves better.

“I just want to have fun,” you tell him honestly, because there’s no reason for you to withhold the truth.

“I can be that,” he says excitedly. “We can just have fun. If that’s what it takes to spend time with you, then great.”

“That’s sweet,” you tell him, carefully removing his arms from your waist. “But I think your intentions are a little more serious than mine would be.”

“Come on,” he urges, pulling you against him again, his nose nuzzling your neck. His breath ghosts over your skin and you feel goosebumps begin to form. “I bet I can change your mind.”

You give him a deep laugh and pull away again. “Oh I know you can,” you tell him. “But there’s still the issue of you being my student.”

“I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he says. “I mean, if we did have a relationship I would want people to know. But I wouldn’t want to put your job in jeopardy.”

“I thought you said you would be happy with just having fun,” you tell him, smirking.

He realizes his mistake of using the word “relationship” and blushes harder than before. He gives an embarrassed chuckle and rubs his stubbly chin. “Well, whatever you want to call it,” he says, pushing through the awkwardness. “It’s safe with me. I just…” He sighs. “I just really like you.”

You study him carefully, weighing your options.

You already know sexually you two are more than compatible. As much as he was teasing you that first class, he was more than willing to back off when you talked to him after. A relationship…

That’s what he called it. That’s what he’s going to view it as. The least you can do is do the same. You think back on your last fling. He never wanted more and you were fine with that. But, you have been at this awhile. Maybe it’s time to change it up a bit. God damn it, Haywood is already making you change your mind. Relationship. Relationship. It sounds so serious and formal.

Ryan’s eyes are wide and pleading and you find yourself startled by how blue they are.

“I don’t know…” you say slowly, teasing him with a smirk.

He takes the bait. “Come on…” he says again, stepping up to you. When it’s clear you’re not going to pull away this time, his hands carefully slide onto your hips. “Just remember the other night…every little gasp and thrust…” He pauses for a moment while he swallows thickly. Apparently his own words are affecting him just as they are affecting you. “Remember when I was buried inside of you and you kept calling my name? I remember very well.”

“Hypothetically, if we do continue this,” you say, pretending as if his hands on you aren’t sending tingles through your body. “We’ll have to be discreet. And we probably will have to be very careful about where we go out and where we fuck.”

He makes a noise, almost like a strangled moan. “Go out?”

You ignore him, your eyes fixed on the ceiling as you continue to pretend like you’re thinking outloud. “I mean, again hypothetically, we can’t always come back here,” you tell him, meeting his gaze with a heated look. Your hand moves to run up his chest and you can feel his heart thumping erratically. “It’ll be too conspicuous.”

“We can go to my place sometimes,” he offers, but then backtracks. “Although my roommate…”

“Yeah, probably not a good idea.”

“Unless he’s gone for the weekend. Which he does every few weeks,” Ryan says.

Your fingers move to trace along his jaw and he shuts his eyes briefly, seemingly steeling himself against the touch. Your fingertips drag down his plump lips and that breaks him. He lunges forward, pulling you into a bruising and hungry kiss. You allow it, smirking against his mouth as one of your hands slips into his hair while the other grips his shoulder. His tongue prods your lips questioningly and you give him access, biting back a whimper as he tries to taste every crevice of your mouth he can reach.

His hand slides under your t-shirt and that’s when you pull away. “No, no,” you tut, wagging your finger at him.

He groans with frustration. “Why not?”

“For starters, we were just speaking hypothetically,” you tell him.

He growls and presses his bulge against you. You can’t help but gently press your knee into the hardness, earning a moan from the young man in front of you. “You’re teasing me to no end and that’s not fair,” he says in a low voice.

“But it’s so fun!” you exclaim with a giggle, brushing your nose against his. “You make it entirely too easy.”

He shuts his eyes and mutters something incoherent under his breath. It sounds vaguely like “So mean”. When he looks up at you, his pupils are so dialated you can barely see the blue of his irises. “What’s your decision?” he asks.

You contemplate for a moment and take a step away. “We take it a day at a time, we’re careful, we tell no one…” You break all contact with him and you see his hands clench into fists and you wonder if he’s stopping himself from grabbing for you again. “And we agree that whatever happens in the classroom doesn’t affect this.” You motion between the two of you. “Does that sound like something you can handle?”

Ryan nods furiously. “Yeah, yeah I can,” he agrees. “For future reference. What is this going to be exactly?”

“I guess we can go with relationship,” you tell him. The look on his face makes you smile softly. “When I’m with someone I’m committed solely to them. I would expect the same in return.”

He nods again. “Of course, I wouldn’t dream of…I just want you. Only you.”

The sentiment sends something else through you that you can’t really explain. You hold out your hand. “Give me your phone.”

Ryan quickly reaches into his back pocket and fumbles with the device as he tries to hand it to you. You shake your head lovingly before unlocking the phone’s screen and punching in your contact information. “No more dropping by unannounced, alright? Shoot me a text if you want to come over. No beating around the bush about it either. If you want to go out, great. If you just want to come over and screw, just flat out tell me what you want.”

“I can do that,” Ryan says, sounding a little breathless. You glance up at him and his eyes are bright with excitement. You hand him his phone back and he chuckles at the name you entered. “‘Professor’?”

You shrug, your smirk widening. “It’s growing on me.”

Ryan laughs, his cheeks tinged pink again. You can tell he wants to kiss you once more, but he looks like he’s holding back, like he’s trying to contain himself. “When do you want to get together again?”

“Come by my office tomorrow afternoon, say three-ish,” you tell him. “I’ve got a three-hour long acting class at eleven and I’m going to need a little pick me up.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ryan says. He pauses for a moment. “So…umm…do you want me to stay or-?” He motions to the door.

God why does he have to be so cute.

“You should probably go,” you tell him, turning him towards the door. “I’ve got things to do. And I need to shower.”

“I can help you with that,” he offers.

You laugh. “I appreciate the offer, but I’d rather do it on my own.”

“I see how it is,” he says, allowing you to push him forward. “You get me all riled up and then kick me out. Real nice.”

“Hey, you were the one who showed up here without an invitation,” you point out, moving past him to get to the door. “You want me to be up for sex? You need to make sure I’m in the mood first.”

“You seemed to be in the mood a few minutes ago,” Ryan tells you.

“Oh I was.”

“Then why are you sending me packing? I can help you with that you know.”

You turn to him and raise an eyebrow. “It’s called ‘slow burn’, Haywood,” you tell him. “It’s when two parties hold back and let all that sexual tension build and build until they can’t take it anymore.”

“Oh god that sounds awful,” Ryan says.

“I know,” you say. It’s your turn to waggle your eyebrows at him before opening the door.

“You know this is the second time you’ve shown me the door,” Ryan says, coming to stand in front of you. “And the second time I’m leaving you with a huge erection. I think there are only so many times this can happen before it starts becoming bad for my health.”

You pout. “Aww, poor baby,” you say mockingly. “Take care of it when you get home like a normal person.”

He presses a gentle kiss to your lips, taking you by surprise. It’s just a simple press of lips before he’s drawing back. “I already took care of it this morning,” he says huskily, his eyes fixing you with that look that makes you throb. “And you can guarantee I thought about you the entire time.”

He doesn’t let you respond. Instead he kisses you one more time before hastily leaving your apartment.

You slam the door after him, leaning against it heavily as you try to slow your speeding heart. You’re flush and warm. You need a shower. A really, really cold shower.

You can’t help but feel the small niggle of worry. If you and Ryan aren’t careful, this could be very, very bad. Your record speaks for itself, but still. One slip up, one wrong move and…you don’t even want to think about the consequences.

Despite all that, you can’t help but feel incredibly turned on by the whole thing. You’ve always loved straddling the line between right and wrong, and now apparently Ryan Haywood fits the bill perfectly.  

And you can bet you’re going to straddle the fuck out of that line.


End file.
